


BATIMA Oneshots

by JoeyDrewKinnie



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Henry, Cock Tease, Demon Henry Stein, Demon Sex, Drunken Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Ink Henry Stein, Joey Drew is "Bendy" | Ink Bendy, M/M, Mild Smut, Mostly boy x boy, Neck Kissing, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyDrewKinnie/pseuds/JoeyDrewKinnie
Summary: A request from Lonelyghostwriter for promptDenied orgasm ;)Henry calls upon a demon form of his boss one night and finds himself caught in the midst of  being fucked by hid best friend.
Relationships: Grant Cohen & Joey Drew, Grant Cohen/Jack Fain, Jack Fain/Henry Stein, Joey Drew & Henry Stein, Joey Drew & Sammy Lawrence, Sammy Lawrence/Henry Stein, Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk, Sammy Lawrence/The Projectionist
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Lonelyghostwriter for prompt   
> Denied orgasm ;)
> 
> Henry calls upon a demon form of his boss one night and finds himself caught in the midst of being fucked by hid best friend.

Joey grinned widely when the artist decided to settle on the bed and he moved to Henry's lap, his legs straddling the artist basically pinning him in that sitting position. He let his gloved fingers run over his partner's shoulders with a flirty smirk tipping his head. Every touch and motion made that shy animator shiver and whimper desperately closing his eyes as he whined out more.

"Please- just do something..I need it." Stein gasped softly, his hips still forced down under the demon's body and Joey responded with a tsking noise. He found it adorable when Henry pouted and frowned looking away to the covers while the demon curled his tail around his waist humming. The animator was already a mess from stress build up earlier and desires he never dared partaking in. 

"You're my plaything tonight..and I get to mess you up really nice. I'm in charge..the more bratty you act, the longer I contemplate leaving you a needy mess. Okay sugar?" Drew whispered looking up at his partner with a grin to which earned a quick nod. Such a lovely sight for the boss man, he never dreamed of seeing Henry such a mess. Stein's ponytail had become ruffled and undone, his face was tinted in a light pink shade and his breath hitched at every little touch.

This was a good signal for the demon who simply grinned and kissed Henry's cheek softly, slowly trailing down to his lips to his neck gently smirking. He placed a kiss on his upper neck gently and continued down till he got to the collar of his shirt raising his hands to fiddle with the bowtie amusedly. He took a moment to pull it off , throwing it aside which received a look of annoyance from Henry.

Drew gently pushed his shoulder so Stein would lay on his back and he gently pulled away to sit below, his hands parting the artist's legs as he moved between them grinning. "Now, no moving." He purred playfully teasing up his legs as he undid the belt and pulled down the pants. "There, so needy hm?" He purred out again letting his fingers rub over the clothed material only receiving a shiver and soft gasp.

He slowly crawled closer letting one hand pull his boxers down while his tail wrapped around the length slowly moving up and down. This of course made Henry gasp out with a moan shuttering as he raised his hands over Joey's shoulders. As his tail focused on pumping his length he shifted forward catching those lips in a rough kiss.

Both men pressed against each other as they kissed, so close and so passionately, it made Joseph groan and force himself not to buck into Henry. "Mmph- fuck it." He breath slowly removing himself from the kiss and snapping his fingers letting his own pants disappear.

"Wha- what are you talking ab-" Henry cut himself off feeling the demon push into him with a growl. His thrust is strong and almost easily moving in and out of the artist. His hands pinned the artist down as he smirked watching him arch. 

Henry clenched his hands in the blanket fabric gasping and crying out and spreading his legs further with a whimper. He felt so blissful his body starting to tremble and warm up. He so badly wanted to touch the demon but warned away from it. Though he impulsively squirmed and whimpered.

This only made Joey growl moving faster and rougher against the animator with a firm shake of his head. He wrapped his tail around him tightly. "You aren't cumming." He hummed and chuckled when Stein cried in response and closed his eyes.

It didn't take long for the demon to curl and let out a lewd purr releasing into the animator. And just like he promised, he pulled away smiling as he softly kissed Henry on the jaw. "Cute little mess.." He smiled down at Henry and chuckled softly. Thus leaving the poor ginger a flustered mess.


	2. We Need a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted a Grant Cohen x Joey Drew angst so-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a anon
> 
> Very short cause idk what to do

"Mister Drew, I really must speak to you about these numbers! We can't keep spending money that we don't have! We'll be going bankrupt before we even get cartoons out!" Grant whispered towards the bossman with a mixture of worry and fear for what the boss would do. They hadn't had a good relationship and would just get pushed aside to say it "didn't matter" almost like Joey didn't care about the company's budget.

Though the accountant didn't get a response instead he turned and walked in front of Grant, his face wasn't easy to read but it did seem that he wasn't happy. Which made Grant tense cowering as his boss leaned forward but this time he caught the accountant by surprise with a kiss. It wasn't normal, it was needy and rough ending with the accountant pushed against the wall.

Cohen felt his body freeze unable to process the fact that Joey was kissing him, it wasn't supposed to happen right? He wanted to pull back but felt Joey's body pressing him against the wall more and more.

Then it broke and Joey breathed quickly grabbing the other by the wrist. "I think..we both need a break." He responded breath heavy as he guided the accountant back into the room. Even if they both were in a relationship they needed a way to cope. 

"But- Jack, he's gonna be heartbroken." Cohen retorted with a frown when Joey sat him in a chair. Which only made the other worried. No answer again. Yet Joey leaned over Cohen unbuckling his belt and slipping his hand down his pants. Before Grant knew it, he felt Joey's fingers wrapped around him stroking up firmly and steadily.

Grant moaned flushing as he clenched his hands in the chair gasping softly. It felt good to relieve tension but he hated it being from his boss and he hated that he let himself be treated like this. Yet he melted against the touch and arched moaning out softly. The more Joey stroked him the more his pleasure built up and he gasped out tilting his head back. 

It wasn't long till all Grant's stress was melted away and he panted in the afterglow of the orgasm. He didn't understand why Joey took this out on him but he sighed out feeling tears prickly his eyes when he realized that Joey was making him cheat like this. 

"Open." Drew growled out making the other get on his knees in front of him. However Grant whimpered quietly opening his mouth and closing his eyes, feeling the other press into his mouth. It made him shiver and whine trembling as Drew thrusted in and out cleanly before releasing in Grant's mouth. 

"..Just invest in Arch's plans.." 

And with that, the bossman was gone.


End file.
